Ne beszélj!
by Leanne Iris Price
Summary: Tony szívét évek óta nyomja egy borzalmas titok, amit képtelen elmondani menyasszonyának, Peppernek. Egy nap aztán feltűnik Loki, és a segítségét kéri, hogy túllendítse utolsó óráinak elviselhetetlen kínjain. Stark meglágyul ex-kedvese kérését nem tudja figyelmen kívül hagyni. Pepper a legrosszabb alkalmat választja, hogy számonkérje párját, aki végül nagy nehezen kiböki, mi is az


Tony az ablakban állt, s az alatta elterülő, nyüzsgő várost figyelte. Kezében kristálypohár, benne karamellszínű whisky, a jég is rég elolvadt már, csak apró darabok úszkáltak az ital felszínén. Gondolatai messzire nyúltak vissza, mikor még Loki mögötte állt, állát a vállára támasztotta, így figyelték együtt New York utcáit, az embereket, akik hangyáknak tűntek ilyen magasból, a fényeket, mik csillagonak tetszettek a felhőkarcolók Olümposzai közt. Régen volt már, mikor a kilátás, vagy sokkal inkább a skandináv isten jelenléte megnyugtatta. Egy olyan múltban, mikor még mert álmodni, hitt a holnapban, egy szebb jövőben.

Azóta teltek az évek, lassan, nyögvenyelősen, s minden egyes nap purgatóriumi büntetésként nehezedett rá. Pepper ugyan ott volt vele, hűséges titkárnője később a párjává avanzsált, de a nő sem volt képes betölteni az űrt, amit az asgardi hagyott maga után. Kitölthetetlen ürességet, mely minden egyes percben ott zakatolt a mellkasában, nyugtalanítóan, vészjóslóan.

Csak szomorú dallamok, a zongora billentyűinek szívszaggató sírása, a megfoghatatlan, anyagtalan semmi maradt. Minden, amiben egyszer reménykedett, keserű álommá szelídült, soha be nem teljesedő vágyakká.

Gúnyos mosollyal az ajkain hátrált el a hatalmas üvegtábláktól, pillantása találkozott a sajátjával, és szinte zavarba jött tükörképe keserű tekintetétől. Mégis, hogyan jutott idáig? Vajon meg tudná valaki mondani, mikor történt mindez? S csak neki tűnt véget nem érő évezredeknek?

Pepper még nem ért haza, valamilyen vezetőségi értekezleten vett részt, és Tony csak akkor eszmélt fel idegtépő gondolatai közül, mikor meghallotta Jarvis megnyugtatónak szánt hangját.

\- Uram, látogatója érkezett.

\- Ugyan, mégis ki? - vonta fel a szemöldökét. Ez visszhangzott a fejében, újra és újra, monoton mantraként. Ki volna oly bátor, hogy ilyesfajta sértést követ el ellene? Talán csak egykori barátai jöttek kárörvendeni a nyomorán…

\- Mr. Laufeyson.

Stark döbbenten meredt a falra, kereste testtelen inasa tekintetét, és még akkor is csak bámult, mikor kinyílt a lift ajtaja, és a már jobb napokat is látott istenség félénken a nappaliba lépett. Szemei alatt karikák sötétlettek, bőre egészségtelenül sápadt, szemei fénytelenül, késégbeesetten keresték a tekintetét. Szívszaggató volt így látni, önmaga árnyékaként a fékezhetetlen, büszke hazugság istent.

\- Hát te? - vetette oda keményen Tony. Szíve szerint odasietett volna, hogy szorosan magához ölelje, de kötötte az ígéret.

\- Segítened kell - suttogta.

\- Loki, figyelj, egy párszor már elmagyaráztam, hogy... - kezdte, de a másik közbevágott.

\- Haldoklom, Anthony. Segítened kell - ismételte pániktól remegő hangon.

\- Loki, elegem van a hülye trükkjeidből - csattant fel a zseni.

\- Nem hazudok, itt vannak a papírok - lobogtatott meg egy köteg orvosi jelentést. Stark fejében megfordult, hogy mégis honnan a fenéből szerezte őket. Képes volna csak azért fájdalmat okozni, hogy átélje, amit ő?

\- Uram, Mr. Laufeyson igazat mond. A testszkenner több rosszindulatú daganatot mutat ki a testében - erősítette meg Jarvis.

Tony hitetlenkedve pislogott. Nem, az nem lehet! Odin megígérte, ha betartja, amit kért, akkor semmi baja sem esik. Nem, lehetetlen! Biztosan elrontotta Jarvis kódját, ismét, az orvosok összekeverték a leleteket... Valami hiba van a gépezetben, nyilvánvaló.

\- Mi?! - nyögte ki Stark.

\- Azt mondták a gyógyítóitok, utolsó stádiumban vagyok. Nem tudnak mit kezdeni az egésszel, mert olyan sok az áttét, és már a gyógyszert sem pazarolják rám.

\- Ez biztosan csak valami tévedés, a fenébe is, asgardi isten vagy! - vágta rá idegesen Tony. A félelem szorongatta a torkát, alig kapott levegőt, a szíve hevesen vert, keze remegett.

\- Nem vagyok isten - csodálkozott a másik.

\- Dehogynem! Hiszen... - ellenkezett hevesen.

\- Odin elvette a halhatatlanságom. Habár, ez egy hibás kifejezés, mert nem pontosan erről volt szó... Sokkal inkább egy hosszabb életről, plusz pár ezer év...

\- Nem értek semmit... Hogyan? És mégis miben segítsek? Nem vagyok orvos!

\- Tudom, hogy... hogy… neked... Pepper... De én... szeretnék... veled... az utolsó pillanataimban - hadarta összefüggéstelenül, könnyes szemekkel.

Tony szíve összeszorult a látványra. Emlékezett még arra az arrogáns, egoista, élettel teli istenre, akivel először találkozott, aztán arra, hogy ez az álarc hogyan hullott ezer darabra szét, és tárta fel valódi énjét. Egy ideje pedig már egyáltalán nem öltötte magára ezt a maszkot, meg sem próbált erősnek tűnni. Egyszer már feltárulkozott Tony előtt, értelmetlen lett volna tehát rejtegetni az összetörtségét.

\- El fogom venni Peppert feleségül - vetette be az ütőkártyáját Stark. Ennek muszáj eltántorítania... Különben annyit sem élhet még, amennyi hátra van neki... Miért nem fogja fel, hogy csak őt védi?

\- Tudom - húzódtak az isten ajkai fájdalmas mosolyra. - Én csak... Szeretnék veled lenni. Semmi mást nem kérek... Csak hadd maradjak arra a pár órára. Kérlek, szükségem van rád! Megígérted, hogy segíteni fogsz, ha szükségem van rád. Hol van most a gondoskodásod? Az a pénzeddel nem érek semmit!

\- Szerinted mit fog szólni ehhez a menyasszonyom?

\- Nem azt kértem, hogy feküdjünk le, csak hogy legyél velem. Kérlek! - a kövér könnycseppek tehetetlenül peregtek végig az arcán.

A férfi összeszorította az ajkait, makacsul, nehogy kitörjön belőle is a kétségbeesett zokogás. Ha tudná, mennyire fáj neki így látnia őt...

\- Anthony... - suttogta.

\- Ne, ne mondj semmit. Ne okozz még nagyobb fájdalmat! - fojtotta bele a mondanivalóját. Hiábavaló lett volna titkolnia az érzéseit, hát nem is tette. Ha valóban haldoklik, talán ez az utolsó alkalom, amikor tehet érte valamit. Ennyi igazán nem sok, nem igaz?

\- Maradhatok?

\- Mióta?

\- Mióta mi? - értetlenkedett az asgardi.

\- Mióta vagy beteg? Mióta tudod?

\- Azóta... amióta... Szóval azóta - felelte zavartan. Nem mondta ki, de a másik értette. Kezei önkénytelenül szorultak ökölbe, csokoládébarna tekintetét megmérgezte a harag.

\- Mennyi időt jósoltak?

\- Három évet, de már így is tovább húztam. Én csak... Hiányzol, Anthony. Minden egyes nap, el sem hiszed mennyire.

\- De te nem - hazudta a férfi. Volt más választása? Már ezerszer megfordult a fejében, hogy sohasem dönthetett helyesen, ha azokról volt szó, akik közel álltak hozzá. Talán a szeretete egyfajta átok, ami tönkretett mindenkit.

\- Tudom - felelte egyszerűen, mintha nem is lenne olyan nagy dolog. Mintha nem is számítanának azok az együtt töltött évek, az esküvő, a baba...

\- Mondd, mit remélsz ettől az egésztől? Köztünk nem lesz már soha többé semmi.

\- Igazán semmit. Csak szeretném... Ha te lennél az utolsó dolog... – botorkált a kanapéhoz, aztán erőtlenül rogyott le. Idegesen rakta keresztbe hosszú lábait, Tony pedig megállapította, hogy fogyott. Mindig is törékeny alkat volt, a betegség pedig csak tovább élezte mindezt.

Nem tudta, mit kellene mondania vagy tennie, úgyhogy csak ültek csendben, Loki folyamatosan őt bámulta, hatalmas szemekkel, amiket néha elleptek a könnyek, ilyenkor nagyot nyelt, aztán felsóhajtott. Úgy tett, mintha semmi sem számítana már, pedig igenis így volt. Azt remélte, talán törődik vele volt kedvese, ha megtudja, milyen nyomorult állapotban van. Senkinek sem vallotta volna be, mennyire szenved, maradék büszkesége még ekkor sem engedte, hogy avatatlan tekintetek lássák a fájdalmát.

A zseni lassan iszogatta a whiskyjét, remélve, az majd enyhít kínjain, de nem így történt, nem űzte el a bizonytalanságot, a bűntudatot. Van az a szituáció, amin semmi sem segíthet.

\- Tudod, merre a pult. Szolgáld ki magad - intett az italok felé. Gyötörte a csend, mert az csak arra szolgált, hogy kegyetlen gondolataiba temetkezzen.

\- Nem lehet, a gyógyszer miatt - jött a kurta válasz.

\- Szóval már fontos az egészséged? - horkant fel.

\- Ami nincs, nem számíthat - mindez megerősítéséűl köhögni kezdett, ujjai közül pedig vörös csík folyt végig a kezén.

Tony meglágyult, odasietett hozzá, majd egy zsebkendővel megtisztította. Mikor az istenhez ért, annak bőre forró volt, hófehér arcát lázrózsák színezték karmazsinszínre.

\- Jól vagy? - Stark kétségbeesetten pillantott fel Lokira, aki csak erőtlenül bólintott. Szemei félig lehunyva, ajkai cserepesek, tekintete fáradt. - Az istenit! Meg ne halj itt nekem! - felnyalábolta, de hatalmasat kellett nyelnie, mert jóval könnyebb volt, mint amire emlékezett, ami mindössze csak azért nyugtalanító, mert sohasem volt igazán nehéz.

A hálóba vitte, óvatosan lefektette, mintha összetörhetné, majd azonnal a fürdőbe rohant, hogy hűvös borogatást hozzon, illetve láz és fájdalomcsillapítót. Egészen addig csak ült mellette, míg az asgardi vacogni nem kezdett, ezzel tudatosítva Tonyban, hogy nagyon nagy a baj. A férfi végül mellé feküdt, átölelte, az isten pedig hálásan bújt hozzá. Egy pillanatra elöntötte a kellemes érzés, hogy ott van vele a szerelme, aztán belé hasított a bűntudat, a fortyogó düh, a veszteség rozsdaíze.

\- Miért hazudsz nekem folyton? - suttogta. Tudni akarta, mire jó ez a színjáték, amit oly hosszú ideje játszanak.

\- Nem hazudok - vágta rá talán túl gyorsan is a másik. Tekintete idegesen keresett valami kapaszkodót, bármit, csak ne kelljen azokba a fájdalomtól égő, smaragd íriszekbe néznie.

\- Attól, hogy többé nem vagyok isten, jól tudom, mikor valaki hazudik. Ez nem varázslat, csak... Ti hogyan is hívjátok? Pszichológia? Igen, ez lesz az.

\- Lokes, csak azért jöttél, hogy ezt megvitassuk? - vonta fel a szemöldökét a másik.

\- Nem, de tudni akarom, mielőtt meghalok. Mellesleg, ez a név sosem fog kikopni a szótáradból, nem igaz? - mosolyodott el halványan. - Odin parancsolta, hogy tégy így? Megfenyegetett, igaz?

\- Ugyan már, sohasem találkoztam ezzel az Odinnal! Azt sem tudom, hogy néz ki...

\- Hazudsz... - susogta, majd összerezzent, állkapcsa összeszorult, nyakán kirajzolódtak az inak, izmai feszesek, mint az íj húrja.

\- Mi az? - kérdezte aggodalmasan a zseni.

\- Csak... A szokásos... - préselte ki az ajkai között a szavakat.

A feltaláló felültette, majd remegő kezébe nyomott egy pohár vizet, illetve a legerősebb fájdalomcsillapítót, amit hirtelen talált.

\- Ezt vedd be - szólt rá.

\- Borzalmas gyógyszereitek vannak - jegyezte meg, miután lenyelte a pirulát, majd kiitta a pohár tartalmát. - Közük sincs a gyógynövényekhez, ráadásul keserűek...

\- Aludj, nem akarom látni, ahogy szenvedsz – motyogta feszülten.

\- Mert az neked is fáj? - vonta fel a szemöldökét. Még a legszörnyűbb kínjai közepette is képes volt pimaszkodni. Ez egy pillanatra felizzította tehetetlen haragját, és sokkal élesebben válaszolt, mint azt szerette volna.

\- Magasról teszek rá!

\- Akkor jó - bújt hozzá. Lassan elaludt, lélegzete egyenletessé vált, de álmában is utolérték a fájdalmai, gyakran felriadt, nyugtalanul forgolódott, mikor pedig végre kifejtette áldásos hatását az orvosság, megérkezett Pepper.

Döbbenten figyelte a jelenetet, ahogyan vőlegénye az isten arcát cirógatja, és olyan odaadással figyeli, amire nem jellemző rá. Gondoskodott róla, arról a pszichopatáról, akinek feltett szándéka volt elfoglalni a bolygójukat.

\- Ez meg mi a fene? - hördült fel.

\- Halkan, alszik - rótta meg. - Megmagyarázom, esküszöm - mászott ki az ágyból a férfi, mikor megpillantotta a nő szikrázó tekintetét, az ajtóhoz sietett, és kiterelte a szobából.

\- Mióta babusgatunk asgardi háborús bűnösöket?! – sziszegte a menyasszonya.

\- Pep, figyelj... Ez bonyolult - sóhajtotta bűntudatosan.

\- Igen? Nem úgy tűnik. Mit keres itt egyáltalán?

\- Haldoklik.

\- Na és?! Ez nem a mi problémánk! Van egy testvére is, nem? Ő hol van ilyenkor?!

\- De, az én problémám, mert miattam van...

\- Jézusom, mit művelt veled?! Ez csak valami hülye varázslat, remélem tudod.

\- Nem, nézd, Pep... Mi együtt voltunk – vallotta be.

\- Hogy mi van?! - hökkent meg.

\- Én és Loki... Mi egy pár voltunk, még régen...

\- Uram atyám... - suttogta elborzadva.

\- Miattam haldoklik, mert Odin meg akarta büntetni, és... Azt mondta, ha nem töröm össze a szívét, ha nem hagyom el, megöli. De nem tartotta be az ígéretét, hogy ellenkező esetben életben hagyja...

Pepper csak hümmögött. Tony és Loki... Az isten, aki majdnem leigázta a Földet, aki miatt Vasember is majd ott hagyta a fogát... Lehetetlen, hogy ők egy párt alkossanak!

Stark csak kellemes megkönnyebbülést érzett, mivel többé nem nyomta a szívét a súlyos titok, amit Pepperön kívül mindenki tudott, mindegyik Bosszúálló, még Fury is, hiszen áldását adta rájuk.

\- Mikor...?

\- A new yorki csata után ide száműzték, hogy megtanulja tisztelni az embereket... Aztán én lettem a gyámja, vagy mi... És... én beleszerettem.

\- Engem sohasem szerettél, igaz? - tódult az agyába a felismerés.

\- Én... Én szeretlek téged, Pep, csak...

\- Őt jobban, mi?

\- Én... - küszködött, nem tudta, hogyan tudná szavakba önteni mindazt, amit Loki iránt érez. Mégis hogyan tudná elmondani a menyasszonyának, hogy mennyire szereti az istent? Ő jelenti a mindent, és mindezt elvették tőle...

\- Mindegy, lényegtelen. Nem megyek hozzád - jelentette ki keményen, majd az elképedt férfi kezébe nyomta a jegygyűrűt.

\- Pep, kérlek, hadd ne veszítselek el téged is! - könyörgött.

\- Őt szereted, vagy nem? Hidd el, a helyedben én is így tennék, hiszen gyönyörű, fiatal, és mindent meg tud neked adni, amit én nem... - buggyantak ki a könnyei.

\- Miről beszélsz? – értetlenkedett a géniusz.

\- Tony, nem ismered a skandináv mitológiát? Ő képes gyereket szülni, míg én...

\- De, ismerem - sötétedett el a tekintete. Peppert lesújtotta a felismerés, hogy a tudós valamit rejteget előle.

\- Mit nem mondasz el? – tudakolta zaklatottan.

\- Ha lenne elég erőm... Jarvis, kérlek, megmutatnád Miss. Pottsnak azt a szobát...?

\- Igen, Uram - felelte az MI.

\- Milyen szobát?

\- Hölgyem, kérem, jöjjön a következő emeletre.

\- Tony, milyen szoba? – makacskodott a nő.

\- Ahol mindent megértesz majd - sóhajtotta, majd magára hagyta.

Pepper feldúltan követte az iránymutatást, ami a zseni dolgozószobájába vezette, ahol az egyik könyvesszekrény mögött feltárult az ajtó. A nő zaklatottan lépett be, majd megpillantotta a leggyönyörűbb menyasszonyi ruhát, amit valaha látott, ettől pedig megtorpant. Egy magányos próbabán állt, a helyiség közepén, körülötte polcok, rajta fényképek, ruhák, albumok, egyszóval minden, aminek köze volt Lokihoz.

\- Mr. Stark és Mr. Laufeyson öt éve majdnem egybekelt - tájékoztatta kellemes hangján a mesterséges intelligencia.

\- Végül miért nem? - lépett túl a döbbenetén, mivel a kíváncsisága sokkal nagyobb volt.

\- Mert Mr. Odin megzsarolta Mr. Starkot, így felbontották a jegyességet. Mrs... Akarom mondani Loki babát várt, azonban sajnálatos módon elvetélt. Mr. Stark emiatt borzalmas bűntudatot érzett, és mindenképp szeretett volna gondoskodni róla, azonban ő ezt visszautasította, hamarosan pedig kiderült, hogy nagyon beteg. Mr. Laufeyson áttétes rákos, és egészen mostanáig ezt rajtam kívül senki sem tudta.

\- Miért nem mondtad el Tonynak?

\- Mert ez Mr. Laufeyson feladata volt, mellesleg, nyomatékosan megkért, hogy ne tegyem.

\- Ez a ruha... Ez is az övé - nem kérdezte, kijelentette.

\- Igen. Mr. Stark szerette volna, ha ön ebben vonul oltár elé. Tudja, a múlt elfogadásának jelképeként, aztán megjelent Mr. Laufeyson, és a dolgok bonyolulttá váltak.

\- A laptop minek? - bökött az egyik polc felé.

\- Videofelvételek vannak rajta, képek, minden, aminek köze van hozzá...

\- Ugye nem pornó?

\- Azt Mr. Stark nem itt tárolja, hanem a magánszerverén - felelte készségesen Jarvis.

\- Köszönöm, de nem akartam tudni. Mutass valamit, ami nem... Szóval valami normálisat.

Az MI készségesen vetített az egyik falra egy felvételt. Loki nő formájában állt egy emelvényen, rajta a csodálatos ruha. Mintha csak rá öntöttek volna, olyan tökéletesen simult vékony alakjára.

\- Anthony, ne gyere be! - rivallt rá a férfira.

\- Miért nem? - ölelte át hátulról a géniusz.

\- Mert balszerencsét hoz, ha a vőlegény az esküvő előtt látja a ruhát - kuncogott.

\- Ez asgardi hülyeség, vagy itt ragadt rád?

\- Tudtommal nektek, földieknek vannak ilyen ostoba hiedelmeitek...

\- Mégis komolyan veszed. Mellesleg, gyönyörű vagy. Biztos nem akarsz... Tudod, normális alakodban lenni?

\- Nem, nem szeretném, ha miattam bélyegeznének meg téged. Hadd legyek csak a titokzatos Mrs. Stark.

\- Figyelj, nekem tényleg nem gond. A többiek tudják, és most kapaszkodj, Nat lánybúcsút szervezett neked - nevetett.

\- Kedvelem az oroszt, igazán jó társalkodónő. Mondhatni, barátomnak tekintem.

\- Mert ugyanolyan gyilkos szépségek vagytok - csókolta meg, majd a karjaiba vonta, aztán lassan táncolni kezdtek a szobában, zene nélkül. - Nálad jobbat nem is kívánhatnék, Lokes... - suttogta a bőrébe Tony.

Pepper arcán lassan, hangtalanul gördültek végig a könnyek. A szíve összeszorult, belesajdult a gondolatba, hogy ezek ketten sohasem lesznek már együtt, pedig süt róluk a tiszta szerelem, olyasfajta, amiről csak álmodozik az ember.

\- Na, és a pici hogy van? - érdeklődött Stark.

A nő hatalmasat nyelt. Loki kisbabát várt, egy életet hordozott a szíve alatt, egy ártatlan gyereket, aki nem tehetett semmiről sem, mégis meg kellett halnia. Ez színtiszta kegyetlenség...

\- Egy kicsit megnehezíti az életem, de egyébként remekül. Azt hiszem, fiú. Anthony Stark Junior - lehelte.

\- Alig várom, hogy megszülessen. Annyira kíváncsi vagyok, istenem! - sóhajtotta egy gyermek izgalmával a szemeiben Stark.

\- Jarvis, kapcsold ki - szólt rá remegő hangon a vöröshajú, mire az engedelmeskedett.

\- Kíván esetleg mást is megnézni?

Pepper csak a fejét rázta, majd homályos látással indult az egyik polc felé, ahol tucatnyi albumot fedezett fel. Kinyitotta a legelsőt, és a döbbenettől elapadtak a könnyei. Thor barátságosan ölelte Tonyt, öccse pedig a nyakába csimpaszkodva nevetett a kamerába. A következő fotón Loki és Natasha elmélyülten tanulmányozza egy bolt cipőszekcióját, egy másikon pedig egy virágkatalógus repül a tudós után. Aztán Amerika Kapitány, a vállán a hazugság istenével rohan egy gyönyörű parkban, utánuk lélekszakadva lohol Stark. Egy másikon Clint rácsap a menyasszony fenekére, mire annak vőlegénye és bátyja gyilkos tekintettel pillant rá, a következőn pedig üldözőbe veszik.

\- Mindenki szerette Lokit, igaz? - hangzik a nő remegő hangja.

\- Mrs... Szóval Mr. Laufeyson nem rossz ember, sőt. Tudja, Thanos uralma alatt állt, mikor azokat a szörnyűségeket tette. Valójában nem is volt tudatában mindannak, amit tesz.

\- Ő az igazi Mrs. Stark, nem igaz? - mosolygott keserűen.

\- Mr. Stark nem szereti, ha így hívom, de azóta sem javította ki a programkódom.

\- Értem. És a többi Bosszúálló mit reagált, mikor szakítottak?

\- Miss. Romanov dühös volt, főleg ő, majdnem megfojtotta Mr. Starkot... De a többiek is hatalmasat csalódtak. Az esküvő előtt pár nappal történt ez a szörnyűség.

\- Hogy volt képes mindezidáig eltitkolni?

\- Mr. Starknak nagyon fáj ez az egész.

\- Borzalmas... Sosem mondta el Lokinak, miért szakítottak?

\- Nem, nem tehette.

\- Kár ezért a gyönyörű ruháért... - simított végig a finom anyagon.

\- Biztosan...?

\- Ők egymáshoz tartoznak, akármennyire is fáj. Tony egész életében gyászolni fogja, én pedig... Nem akarok így a részese lenni. A barátjaként mindig vele leszek, de mint felesége... Nem, azt nem lehet.

\- Mr. Laufeyson keringése összeomlott - tájékoztatta gyászos hangon Jarvis.

\- Tony...?

Nem érkezett válasz, a nő pedig tovább sírdogált csendben. Nem értette, miért neki fáj Loki elvesztése, hiszen, ha úgy nézzük, az isten állt a boldogsága útjában, mégis... Nem érezte helyesnek ezt az egészet. Ritkán látott két olyan embert, akik ennyire összeillenek, és mindezt csak pár apró gesztusból állapította meg. Tonynak mindig gondja volt a szerelemmel, az elkötelezettséggel, az asgardiért pedig bármire képes lett volna, még arra is, hogy felvállalja, nem egy nőt szeret, sőt mi több, egy istent.

Pepper csendesen hátrált ki a helyiségből, majd átlopakodott Tony hálószobájába. A zseni hangtalanul ölelte magához halott kedvesét, a könnyek pedig megállíthatatlanul áztatták az arcát. Nem kétségbeesett ordítások vagy zokogás adta hírül az asgardi halálát, hanem a csend, ami most oly nyomasztónak, kegyetlennek hatott. A vöröshajú szólásra nyitotta a száját, de a feltaláló közbevágott.

\- Ne mondj semmit.

Csak bólintott, aztán elfordult, és a lifthez sietett. Jarvis nem köszönt el tőle, a Stark torony fényei kialudtak, sötétség borult a környező utcákra. Csak a Quinjet rotorjainak hangja tépett a beállt némaságba, de a megérkező Bosszúállók nem beszélgettek, nesztelenül robogtak be az épületbe. Leghátul Natasha sétált, felszegett állal, tengernyi kínnal a tekintetében. Egy pillanatra megállt a bejárat előtt, mély levegőt vett, aztán követte a többieket.

Tony addig szorította magához Lokit, míg annak láztól gyötört teste ki nem hűlt. Asgardba nem vihette, Odin megtiltotta, hogy ott temessék el, erre a megérkező Thor hívta fel a figyelmét, ezért a laborba ment, és a hűtőkamrába helyezte el a testet.

A szőke óriás összetört, mint mindenki más is. Egyedül ő tudta Tonyn kívül az igazságot, épp ezért sohasem neheztelt a zsenire. Hogyan is tehette volna, mikor évezredek borúja után boldoggá tette egyetlen öccsét? Sokkal inkább hálás volt azért a néhány, rövid évért.

Az idő gyászosan, monotonon telt. Tony intézte a temetést, és naponta legalább pár órát töltött Lokival, aki élettelenül feküdt a hűvös boncasztalon. Stark szívébe minden egyes alkalommal belemart a bűntudat, a fájdalom éles hullámokban öntötte el a testét. Senkivel sem volt hajlandó beszélni a barátai közül, még Thorral sem, pedig ő bőszen próbálkozott enyhíteni a szerencsétlen kínjain. Azzal vigasztalta, hogy a Vallhala, ahová Loki került, egy gyönyörű hely, ahol nincs szenvedés, és hogy végre ismét az anyjukkal lehet.

Ez egy csöppet sem hatotta meg a géniuszt, sőt, csak még jobban felhergelte. Az elkövetkezendő napok Tony ámokfutásaitól visszhangoztak, az összetört kocsiktól, ittas vezetéstől, verekedéstől. Az íre a pontot Pepper érkezése tette fel, aki bejelentette, hogy ő márpedig átgondolta a dolgokat, és mégis szeretne Mrs. Stark lenni. A türelmét réges-rég elvesztő Tony meggyengült idegszálai már nem bírták a további terhelést, s még ez a felszabaduló feszültség sem adott elég erőt neki a küzdelemhez.

\- Mire ez a pálfordulás? - kérdezte élettelen hangon a férfi.

\- Figyelj, tudom, hogy borzalmasan fáj, de... Azt hiszem, én képes volnék neked segíteni - felelte gyengéden.

\- Tudom, hogy kiszúrtam veled, és sajnálom... De rádöbbentettél, hogy ez nekem nem megy. A szerelmem lent fekszik a hűtőkamrában, élettelenül, és ne haragudj, de nem tudod őt pótolni – morogta ingerülten.

\- Uram, nem akarok indiszkrét lenni, de Mr. Laufeyson teste eltűnt... - szólalt meg a semmiből Jarvis. Az utóbbi időben csak akkor hallatta a hangját, ha feltétlenül szükséges volt, mint például most.

\- Hogy mi van?! - csattant fel Stark. - Az az idióta Thor vitte el? Megmondtam, hogy megölöm, ha... - indult el a lift felé.

\- Tony, nyugodj meg - sietett utána a nő.

\- Hogy nyugodnék meg?! Valaki elvitte!

Mikor kinyíltak az ajtók, a zseni szinte futott a kamrához, háromszor rosszul írta be a kódot, majd csalódottan pillantotta meg az üres asztalt. Az őrjöngés határán állt, csak ez az apró lökés kellett, hogy az idegösszeroppanás mezsgyéjére sodródjon.

\- Ez nem lehet igaz! - kapott a fejéhez. A szemei könnyektől homályosodtak el, ajkai megremegtek.

\- Tony, hé, nyugalom. Lehet, csak egy átverés volt az egész - jegyezte meg Pepper különös hangsúllyal.

\- Mégis honnan... - kezdte, de nem fejezte be, mert a mosoly Pepper ajkain ráébresztette az igazságra. - Loki! - suttogta áhítatosan. Mint a vak, aki életében először látja a napot, hatalmas szemekkel pislogott az asgardira.

Az isten halványan bólintott, majd levetette az álcáját. Ott állt, egészségesen, sértetlenül, és ami a legfontosabb: élettel teli.

\- Te ezt mégis hogy gondoltad? Hogy lehetsz ekkora szadista állat? - kelt ki magából a zavarodott géniusz.

\- Sajnálom, muszáj volt Odint átvernem, és ezért... Mindenki mást is - felelte szelíden. - Mellesleg, tudtam, hogy hazudsz - mosolyodott el.

\- Te...!

\- Odin zsarolt meg, nem igaz? Láttam a szobát, hallottam mindent, amit Jarvis mondott.

\- A karjaimban haldokoltál, amikor... Amikor... – hebegte Stark.

\- Asztrális kivetülés - vont vállat.

\- Te... Te szemétláda! Hogy tehetted ezt?! - tört ki a feltalálóból a zokogás.

\- Anthony, Anthony, hé, nézz rám! Ne sírj, kérlek! - suttogta, miközben magához vonta.

\- Azt hittem, meghaltál! - nyögte kétségbeesetten.

\- De itt vagyok, most már minden rendben lesz, ígérem.

\- Hogyan...? Meg sem haltál, csak megjátszottad?

\- De, tényleg beteg voltam. Thor hozott nekem egyet Idun almái közül, így lehetek itt most.

\- Thor végig tudta? És nem szólt az a szemét?! – lobbant fel ismét fékezhetetlen dühe.

\- Nem vetted észre, hogyan próbált megvigasztalni? Azt mondta: "Olyan, mintha el sem ment volna" – kuncogott.

\- De hát...! Az a... Végig tudta!

\- Nem mondhatta el, különben kezdhettem volna mindent előröl

\- Hogy tehettétek?!

\- Sajnálom, Anthony, úgy sajnálom, hogy fájdalmat okoztam. Bár ne kellett volna...

\- Na, és Pepper?

\- Kicsit összetört, de azt hiszem, túléli.

\- Megtartottam volna a titkod, de te inkább eljátszottad a hattyú halálát... Miért, ha tudtad, hogy szeretlek?

\- Nem tudtam - sóhajtotta.

\- Az előbb mondtad... - értetlenkedett.

\- Azt tudtam, hogy hazudsz. Sajnálom, Anthony, el sem hiszed, mennyire.

Tony csak zokogott, és már azt sem tudta, a fájdalom vagy az öröm szülte a könnyeket.

\- Boldog születésnapot, kedvesem - súgta a fülébe. - Azt hitted, ez lesz a legrosszabb, nem igaz? Szerintem jobb már nem is lehetne - mosolyodott el.

\- Tényleg, ma van... De a te részedről még nem beszéltél, szóval hadd halljam!

\- El fogsz venni - jelentette ki elégedetten.

\- Ez nem válasz! Szeretsz?

\- Mindennél jobban, a nornák a megmondhatói.

Tony ólomsúlyúnak érezte a szemhéjait, amik lassan lecsukódtak. Loki többé nem volt forró a láztól, úgyhogy kellemesen simult hűvös karjaiba, és lassan álomba szenderült.

\- Milyen különös, a fájdalom és a boldogság olyan könnyen elillan - suttogta az isten.

A férfi csak hümmögött, fel sem fogta igazán a szavait. Azon kívül nem érdekelte semmi, hogy szerelme ott van vele, és ez épp elég volt ahhoz, hogy megnyugodjon.

Néhány nap múlva, mikor Pepper felbukkant, a nő elképedéssel vegyes megkönnyebbüléssel vette tudomásul, hogy az asgardi a Stark torony nappalijában olvasgat.

\- Dehát meghaltál! - lehelte a nő.

\- Ó, Miss. Potts. Elnézését kérem, amiért nem kapott megfelelő tájékoztatást - mosolyodott el szívélyesen Loki.

\- Tony tudja? - a kérdés csak úgy kibukott belőle.

\- Igen. Tudja, Pepper, sajnálom, ami történt... Egyáltalán nem így terveztem ezt az egészet, nem számoltam magával.

\- Lényegtelen - rogyott le a kanapéra. - Boldog, ugye? Nagyon ajánlom, hogy így legyen!

\- Erről csak Anthony tudna nyilatkozni, ő pedig... Nos, egy páncélt próbál lefeszegetni magáról - nyomott a vöröshajú kezébe egy pohár whiskyt. Nem viselkedett vele ellenségesen, mivel hálás volt, amiért ezidáig gondoskodott a néha kissé önpusztító hajlamú géniuszról. Mellesleg, nem úgy tűnt, mintha Peppert annyira földhöz vágták voltak az elmúlt időszak eseményei…

\- Többet ne merészelje ezt csinálni vele, világos? El sem tudja képzelni, mit élt át!

\- Ne haragudjon, de legutóbb sem én toltam el magamtól, ami azt illeti…

\- Nem erre gondoltam. Fogalmam sincs, hogyan tért vissza, és nem is érdekel, csak az, hogy magának és Tonynak együtt kell lennie. Maga nélkül ő elveszett.

\- Sosem fogom elhagyni, ezt megígérhetem – felelte komolyan.

\- Rendben – sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten, majd barátságosan elmosolyodott. - És hé, tegezz, oké?

\- Csak ha nem magázol - vigyorgott az asgardi, majd lehuppant mellé.

\- Rendben, Loki – egyezett bele. - Lesz esküvő?

\- Nem tudom, valamit nagyon szervezget, szóval… Azt hiszem, igen.

\- Tudom, hogy alig ismerjük egymást, meg minden, de… Lehetek koszorúslány?

\- Mindazok után az szeretnél lenni, hogy... Nos... – Úgy tűnt, az istent meglehetősen feszélyezi a helyzet, így a vöröshajú sietett megnyugtatni őt.

\- Nem működött közöttünk. Ő csak vigaszt keresett, és én sem úgy éreztem, ahogy kellene... Szóval igen, csak örülök ennek az egésznek. Mintha egy hatalmas kő esett volna le a szívemről, vagy nem is tudom.

\- Akkor jó – sóhajtotta. - Mi Anthony kedvenc étele? - váltott témát.

\- Nem tudod? – nevetett. Peppert igazán szórakoztatta, hogy a leendő Mrs. Stark nem rendelkezett ezzel az információval.

\- Kicsit bajban vagyok a midgardi ételekkel. Asgardban mondhatni, kitűnő szakács voltam, de itt... Kicsit bizonytalan vagyok.

\- Csinálj neki tiramisut és spagettit, azt imádja.

\- Vannak tán olasz felmenői? - vonta fel a szemöldökét a fekete hajú.

\- Nem gondoltam volna...

\- Hogy tudom ezeket? Nos, évekig itt éltem, mellesleg kötelességemnek érzem az itteni kultúra megismerését, ha már ide házasodok – vont vállat.

\- Tudod, el sem tudom mondani, mennyire örülök nektek. Lehet, ennek az ellentéteként kellene éreznem, de képtelen vagyok rá. Értelmetlen volna utálni két embert, akik ennyire szeretik egymást.

\- Ez... Bók?

\- Komolyan mondtam.

\- Ó, ez esetben... Fogalmam sincs mit kell mondani.

Pepper csak halkan nevetett, és egyikük sem vette észre, hogy a lift ajtajai kinyíltak.

\- Mi van itt, csajparti? - jelent meg Tony.

\- Khm... - pillantott rá elégedetlenül Loki.

\- Bocs, cicám, értettem - csókolta meg.

\- Végre - sóhajtotta a nő.

\- Ó, öhm... Szia, Pep - feszengett a zseni.

\- Nyugalom, jól vagyok. Tényleg nem zavar - biztosította.

\- Igazán?

\- Épp azt beszéltük, hogy szeretnék koszorúslány lenni.

\- Ó, öhm... Rendben, felőlem oké – vont vállat zavartan a géniusz.

Néhány héttel később megtartották az esküvőt. Az istent bátyja, Thor vezette oltárhoz, és kivétel nélkül az össze Bosszúálló részt vett az eseményen.

Tony Stark újjá született, mintha az elmúlt öt év meg sem történt volna. Pepper megnyugvással figyelte a menyegzőt, már-már elégedetten. Tonyval nekik nem jött össze, talán ha nincs Loki, minden másképp alakult volna, de akkor sosem látja a zsenit így tündökölni. Mellesleg, az asgardival hamar barátokká váltok, nem sokkal később pedig rájött, miről is beszélt neki Jarvis azon a gyászos napon. Az isten ugyanolyan összetört, elveszett és becsapott volt, mint a férje, addig pedig, míg egymásra nem találtak, nem volt oka felfedni igazi természetét. Onnantól kezdve azonban ösztönösen bújt elő a valódi, jobbik énje.

Révbe értek, és ez mindenkit megnyugvással töltött el, aki igazán törődött bármelyikükkel. Odin nem mutatkozott, úgy tűnt, vagy nem foglalkozik ezzel az egésszel, vagy egészen egyszerűen csak sikeresnek bizonyult Loki akciója, és örökre eltűnt a főisten látóköréből. Újrakezdhettek mindent, vagyis sokkal inkább onnan folytathatták, ahol abbahagyták. Az igaz szerelem valóban elcsépelt dolog, mondhatni, kezdett divatjamúlttá válni, mégis lenyűgözően erős kötelék bontakozott ki Stark és a varázsló között.

\- Aki tiltakozna, az most szóljon, vagy hallgasson örökre - csengett a pap karcos hangja a ceremónia vége közeledtével.

A násznép izgatottan figyelte, ki az a gyengeelméjű, aki szólásra akarja nyitni a száját, majd elégedetten konstatálták, hogy senkinek sem jutott eszébe ilyesfajta őrültség. Elhatározásuk jeléül egészen addig egy pisszenés sem hallatszott, ameddig az atya ki nem jelentette, hogy a pár házastársakká lett nyílvánítva.

Mikor kivonultak a templomból, virágeső üdvözölte őket, s csak úgy tündököltek a rengeteg ember között. Loki elégedetten mosolygott, mikor pedig férje meg akart szólalni, mutatóujját finoman simította az ajkaira.

\- Ne beszélj – suttogta szerelmük himnuszát, majd csókban forrtak össze.


End file.
